Black Mesa Research Facility
The Black Mesa Research Facility, B.M.R.F. for short,Half-Life: Decay is the headquarters of the Black Mesa corporation and the primary setting for Half-Life and its three expansions, Opposing Force, Blue Shift, and Decay. It is located in the New Mexico desert, USA. Overview in the Black Mesa Transit System.]] *The Black Mesa facility was apparently built over several decommissioned ICBM launching and testing silo complexes probably constructed during the 1950s, which was converted into a vast civilian institute for the research of almost every conceivable scientific discipline. Several Half-Life texture files names contain the word "fifties", suggesting the facility is as old as from the 1950s. Some areas are also described by characters such as Rosenberg as "old" or "abandoned"; several areas of the complex are badly run-down despite the obvious fact that they are still in use. However the surface areas of Black Mesa feature more modern construction. *Black Mesa undertakes its various scientific researches in the facility, which is very high-security complex, as each employee is required to undergo a series of rigorous security checks to access most areas. *The complex is also equipped with heavy blast doors that may shut down in case of fire, explosion or other event. Overall Black Mesa can be completely sealed from the outside. *In the underground laboratories, administration offices and dormitories, the main sections are always indicated in important intersections areas, and follow color codes consisting of lines running along the corridors to the related location. Several colors can be seen running along corridors, disappearing each time a related location is reached. This is seen for instance in Sector C and the Level 3 Dormitories. *The facility is apparently self-sufficient, housing its own ventilation, plumbing, sewage, and power generation systems including a hydroelectric dam and multiple types of electrical generators and reactors, some nuclear in design. *The complex is dominated by a bewildering number of underground laboratories, test areas (including a powerful Anti-Mass Spectrometer), and administration offices, most of which contain very high-tech equipment, and even a rocket launch site. *The complex also features multi-story car parks (where only Black Mesa SUVs can be found), arsenals of nuclear and conventional weapons, and a local electric rail materials transport network. *Black Mesa is also apparently kept supplied by a conventional freight rail linked to the outside. *Despite being located in the middle of a desert, the underground and indoor sectors of Black Mesa are maintained at a "pleasant" 68° Fahrenheit (20° Celsius) at all times, enabled by Black Mesa's sprawling network of ventilation ducts. *As employees are required to live in the complex itself, Black Mesa contains many personnel facilities, including laundromats,Half-Life: Blue Shift recreation and sports areas such as lounges,Half-LifeHalf-Life: Blue ShiftHalf-Life: Decay at least one basketball court,Half-Life: Blue Shift at least one swimming pool,Half-Life: Decay a library,Half-Life: Decay a video rental outlet, fast food outlets,Half-Life: Blue Shift food courts,Half-Life cafeterias,Half-LifeHalf-Life: Decay many vending machines and at least one bar serving alcoholic beverages. *The facility is well-populated by rest areas and dormitories for the employees of the facility. As Eli Vance reveals in Half-Life 2 that his wife and daughter lived in Black Mesa with him, it can be inferred that employees' families reside in the dormitory complexes as well. *The complex also has its own newspaper, The Mesa Times, although it is unknown if it is an outside publication or exclusively made by the company for its personnel. *In the event of an emergency, the "military" and "trained assassins", referred to as "a dangerous and very efficient clean-up crew" are to enter the facility.Half-Life: Blue Shift instruction manual This suggests that Black Mesa has experienced problems with escaped specimens in the past and that a possible intervention from the HECU and the Black Ops is a known fact among the personnel. Possibly to deal with potential escaped specimens, or perhaps being a leftover from the facility's days as a military missile complex, Black Mesa contains many automated ceiling turrets, which, when activated, will emerge from armored cupolas and fire upon any moving object in their line of sight. Personnel Black Mesa employs in its facility two main groups of civilian employees: a science personnel and a security personnel, along with various other inhabitants including administrative personnel, service personnel and occasionally the employees' families. The Black Mesa Incident Occurring on May 16, 200-,Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual the Black Mesa Incident is caused directly by a failed experiment in Sector C, triggering a Resonance Cascade. This leads to the invasion of the facility by Xen creatures, and finally its complete destruction. Facilities The various Black Mesa facilities are loosely grouped into seven Sectors, although many areas visited during the games have no known Sector. They are all linked together by the Black Mesa Transit System. Sector A Training Facility Encountered in all four of the Half-Life games, Sector A contains the separate Hazard Courses used for training scientists''Half-Life'' (predominantly to the use of the HEV Suit) and security guards.Half-Life: Blue Shift Sector B Coolant Reserve The Coolant Reserve apparently stores the industrial coolant used to maintain Black Mesa's thousands of computers and machines. It is first seen by Gordon Freeman when he escapes from Sector C. Sector C Test Labs in Sector C.]] Sector C is notable primarily for housing the Anomalous Materials Laboratories, Gordon Freeman's workplace. This area contains the Anti-Mass Spectrometer (in Test Lab C-33/a), the initial source of the Black Mesa Incident, the starting point of the Half-Life series. Sector D Administration Seen early in Half-Life, Sector D is mainly a large underground complex of Administration Offices where the bureaucratic aspects of Black Mesa's upkeep take place, along with some limited research. Sector E Biodome Complex The Biodome Complex, a relatively recent area of the facility, contains a series of Specimen Observation Areas, where captured Xen aliens and flora are kept and observed in artificial recreations of their natural habitats. Sector E also features the Materials Transport, as well as the High Altitude Launch Center. Sector F Lambda Complex The heavily fortified Lambda Reactor Complex is the site of Black Mesa's top secret teleportation labs. The reactor is a huge device consisting of the Lambda Reactor Main Coolant System, and the cylindrical Lambda Reactor Core. Sector G Hydro Electric Sector G mostly provides the power for the facility. It features the Topside Hydro Plant and its iconic Hydro-Electric Dam, and the Drainage Canals. Additional / unspecified areas The following areas are either not linked to a specific sector, or their specific sector is unknown. Alien Quarantine Labs Located under the Gamma Labs, aliens brought with the Displacement Beacon Focus Emitter are studied there. In these labs can be found a partially dissected Headcrab, a headless Zombie, venom sucked out of a partially conscious Bullsquid (the machine to which can be operated, causing pain to the creature), an Alien Grunt in a tank and a dead Vortigaunt with its slave collars hooked up to a large power device, which, when turned on, reveals that the collars play an important role in creating their lightning bolts. Cross and Green are sent there by Keller to turn on a beam matrix to power the Displacement Beacon Focus Emitter on the surface. The matrix consists of three primary-colored lasers that have to be combined and sent through multicolored Xen crystals to give power to the Focus Emitter located above. As usual, the place is swarming with the common Xen creatures.Half-Life: Decay Area 7 Recreational Facilities Whilst not seen in the game, a Black Mesa Transit System map featured in Blue Shift mentions Area 7. As Black Mesa's employees are required to live in the facility itself, it can be assumed that Area 7 contains comforts and diversions such as sporting areas, cafeterias, and other personnel facilities.Half-Life: Blue Shift Area 8 Topside Dormitories One of the many topside dormitories on the surface of Black Mesa, it features a basketball court, a small train platform and an orange flag of Black Mesa. Barney Calhoun lives in one of the Area 8 dorms, which resemble portable houses.Half-Life: Blue Shift Area 9 Central Transit Hub Also named "Area 9 Transit Hub"Half-Life: Blue Shift or "Area 9 Security Checkpoint",Half-Life: Blue Shift Area 9 Central Transit Hub''Half-Life'' is only mentioned and never actually visited. It apparently acts as one of the many transit security checkpoints throughout the Black Mesa Research Facility. Trams that pass through the Area 9 Transit Hub can be rerouted to both the Sector B and C transit lines. There high-security trains can be boarded. The final destination of the tram used by Barney Calhoun to reach Sector C is Area 9. Biological Waste Processing Plant Mentioned at some point in Sector D. It may be the area seen in the Half-Life chapters Apprehension and Residue Processing, but it is open to speculation.Half-Life Black Mesa Air Control This building is adjacent a large airstrip, and is used to monitor and direct activity in the airspace above Black Mesa. Special clearance codes have to be entered at this building before any rocket launch can take place in other areas.Half-Life: Decay Black Mesa South Access Tunnel A tunnel leading outside the compound, this is where Calhoun, Rosenberg, Bennet and Simmons reunite after teleporting, before leaving with a Black Mesa SUV. This access is likely the other end of the South Exit found near the Freight Yard.Half-Life: Blue Shift East Personnel Entrance Seen directly in front of the Area 8 Topside Dormitories. Its name suggests there are other such entrances.Half-Life: Blue Shift Freight Yard The Freight Yard consists of the Train Yard, the Freight Warehouses and its three-stories administrative building, the Freight Management Offices. Connected to the New Mexico Railroad Line, this area is used to ship freight in and out of the facility. Under that area is a small tunnel portion, the Steam Tunnel Maintenance Area, leading to the basement of one of the warehouses. This basement either leads to the Freight Management Offices or to the Section A-17 Prototype Labs, located further below and accessed through an elevator hidden by recent transformations. The surface area is also connected to the South Exit tunnel and Sector G's Drainage Canal, through a small trapdoor.Half-Life: Blue Shift Gamma Labs This facility was originally used "as a sort of cross-dimensional netting ground", where organic alien samples and creatures where captured from Xen without the need of actually going there, with the Displacement Beacon Focus Emitter located in the nearby canyon, and powered by three Xen crystals channeling the power from the beam matrix located in the Alien Quarantine Labs. In Decay, Gina Cross and Colette Green must activate the Focus Emitter to create a Resonance Reversal, and seal the rift between Earth and Xen.Half-Life: Decay Infirmary After his Osprey is taken down by Manta Rays, Adrian Shephard wakes up in a damaged Black Mesa infirmary, which appears to still be under the control of Black Mesa personnel, who are caring for wounded soldiers and studying Headcrabs under the protection of security guards. The infirmary is equipped with CAT and MRI scanners, which are still functional. Some areas of the infirmary, though, have been abandoned probably due to parasitic infestation, and have been blocked off with furniture and hospital beds. There also are laser-based experiments taking place in the building.Half-Life: Opposing Force Level 1 Main Facility Entrance Never physically seen within any of the Half-Life games and only seen on a Black Mesa Transit System map featured in Blue Shift, the name of that area heavily implies that it is used as a central entrance checkpoint for all the facility personnel, and that it may be the entrance to Black Mesa.Half-Life: Blue Shift Level 3 Dormitories Personnel dormitories. Features the Dormitories with dual bedrooms, the Library, the Cafeteria, and the Aquatic Center, featuring a large pool. This is the area where Gordon Freeman lives while working at Black Mesa, and where he comes from at the very start of Half-Life. His dormitory (Dorm 309) can be explored and shows to be furnished with a bed, a television and a small bathroom with shower (although all the other dormitories except Montague's are dual bedrooms, it can be assumed their content is similar). Several areas also include carpeted lounges with widescreen televisions and vending machines. That area is first introduced in Half-Life, and shows to be right beside the Area 3 Medium Security Facilities and the High-Energy Particle Labs in Blue Shift. Originally very simple, the entrance was redesigned for Half-Life: Decay.Half-LifeHalf-Life: Decay Old industrial area Including storage and waste processing areas, that unnamed area is visited by Gordon Freeman during the Half-Life chapters Apprehension and Residue Processing. There he encounters the Ichthyosaur and the Black Ops for the first time, and is captured by the HECU. He then wakes up in a near-abandoned part of the facility, mostly consisting of a waste processing area.Half-Life Satellite Communications Center Located right beside Sector A, it houses a large satellite uplink dish. This facility is used in Decay when Colette Green and Gina Cross help Dr. Rosenberg contact the military. Near this area is a vast semi-subterranean freight warehouse, which Cross and Green must traverse through to open the locked door to the dish control room.Half-Life: Decay Section A-17 Prototype Labs A very old sector of Black Mesa, these labs are located below the Freight Yard and accessed through an elevator hidden by recent transformations. There Black Mesa's first teleportation experiments took place, and an older teleport can be found (it was used by Calhoun, Rosenberg, Bennet and Simmons to escape from the facility). That area is powered by a coolant generator facility located deep underground.Half-Life: Blue Shift Waste Processing Area 3 This rather run-down waste processing area is made of several Waste Stations and a main Toxic Disposal Basin, where the Pit Worm can be found. It also includes two garbage compactors, directly designed after the Death Star's garbage compactor seen in the film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, left there as Easter Eggs. It is connected to Sector E by the ventilation system.Half-Life: Opposing Force Behind the scenes *Series' writer Marc Laidlaw coined the name "Black Mesa Research Facility". He came up with other names during his brainstorming, including "Black Butte unreadable Missile Base" (located in Montana instead of New Mexico), "Sand Basin", "Diablo Mesa", "Mesa Diablo", "Diablo Plains", and "Fertile Plains". He states it is great fun for Valve to invent names for their creations, and then see them go out into the world and take on lives of their own. He also states he is very glad he decided to go with "Black Mesa Research Facility" rather instead of "Black Butte".Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *As with Aperture Science, the Black Mesa Research Facility / Black Mesa logo is directly based on the company's name, appearing as a stylized mesa mountain against the sky. *''Half-Life: Uplink'' features two instances of security cameras following the player, not seen in any other game set in Black Mesa. Trivia The Black Mesa complex bears many similarities to both the Los Alamos National Laboratory and Area 51. Gallery Pre-release Concept art File:Bmrf no smoking.jpg File:Bmrf launch key room.jpg File:Bmrf tanks.jpg File:Bmrf secu check point.jpg File:Blast pit silo concept.jpg File:Bmrf cooling tank.jpg File:Bmrf cryo room.jpg File:Bmrf catwalk.jpg File:On a rail concept.jpg File:Tentacle silo concept.jpg File:Surface tension plan.jpg File:Questionable ethics schematics.jpg File:Pit schematics.jpg File:Offices blueprint.jpg Screenshots File:0001-3dfx barney3 fall.JPG File:0002-dead barney.JPG File:0002-falling sci.JPG File:0003-sci outside.JPG File:0004-early lab1.JPG File:0010-barney head crush.JPG File:0015-scientists crates.JPG File:0045-early barney.JPG File:0047-experiment1.JPG File:0089-stealing food.JPG File:Agrunt betaflash.jpg File:Agrunt corridorbeta.jpg File:Agrunt running beta.jpg File:Beta bm room.jpg File:Beta elevator.jpg File:Beta osprey.jpg File:Beta truck.jpg File:Beta houndeye bullsquids.jpg File:Bullchicken swim.jpg File:Bullchicken underwater.jpg File:Bullchicken white.jpg File:Bullsquid guard.jpg File:Chopper+Stukabats.jpg File:Headcrab hl1 beta.jpg File:Hecu scientist beatup.jpg File:Houndeye backleg.jpg File:Houndeye pack small.jpg File:Houndeye pack.jpg File:Houndeyes under.jpg File:Ichthyosaur-beta.jpg File:Ironic injury sign.jpg File:PA experiment2.jpg File:Panthereye walk.jpg File:Panthereye-drinks.jpg File:Panthereye-guard.jpg File:Scientist bulls.jpg File:Scientist glass.jpg Retail ''Half-Life'' File:HL BMRF BiodomeLobby.jpg|The Weapons Research Complex Lobby under HECU control. ''Opposing Force'' File:Welcome to Black Mesa3.jpg File:Welcome to Black Mesa.jpg File:Friendly Fire2.jpg File:Missing In Action4.jpg File:Of5a20002.jpg File:Pit Worm's Nest2.jpg File:We Are Pulling Out.jpg File:Of1a1000100.jpg File:Friendly Fire4.jpg File:Of2a40004.jpg ''Blue Shift'' File:Bs apache.jpg File:Prax1.jpg File:Prax2.jpg File:Shirts dry.jpg File:Laundromat waiting.jpg File:Ba power20031.jpg File:Ba teleport20015.jpg File:Ba teleport20027.jpg File:Suv magnum1.jpg List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references External links *Overview of Black Mesa – A composite map of the facility as seen in the original Half-Life. Category:Black Mesa Category:Black Mesa Research Facility locations Category:Locations Category:Ted Backman designs